


At Last

by Ladiladida



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Justice, cormoran is nervous, self doubt, suit and tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiladida/pseuds/Ladiladida
Summary: As Cormoran stood in front of the mirror, he doubted himself. It was a momentous day, one he’d waited years for but he wasn’t alone.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	At Last

Cormoran stood in front of the full length mirror, he rarely made a habit of looking at himself these days. As a general rule, if he’d showered and ironed a shirt he considered it good enough. Clad in his black suit, shirt ironed to perfection only the tie hung loose and unknotted around his neck. He had been meaning to tie it for the last 5 minutes, yet he couldn’t. Cormoran doubted himself.

This had been a long time coming, that gut feeling he’d always had was so strong. Yet there was something frightening about finally being confronted with the full truth after all this time. 

Whittaker had confessed, he would now get his day in court for Leda.

His hair though freshly washed stuck up at one point in a tuft. Cormoran wished he’d have got his hair cut. Leda had cut his hair several times back in his mid teens when money was short in the squat. 

“Honestly darling, you look almost feral.” She’d say, the memory of her voice so crystal clear it was as though she were standing right behind him. Fucking hell, he missed her.

So lost was he in this thought that he didn’t realise Robin was stood behind him in the open doorway. How long had she been there? Had she seen the doubt written across his face? She too was formally dressed for court, everything just so and lovely looking. In truth, he was surprised to see her today.

“I thought you had a lunch?” He remarked, but Robin shrugged. Turning fully to face her, he watched her approach him. The notes of her perfume reached him first, wrapping their potent arms around him. It was intoxicating but offered a soothing balm in his current state. 

“This is where I need to be, I’m not bothered about that lunch.” 

Robin’s hands went to his loose tie, he didn’t move to stop her. Shed chosen him again over a man in her life. First Matthew when his nephew was in hospital, now a date.

“My hands are shaking.” He said, somewhat embarrassed. Robin continued to thread the tie slowly, taking care to get it just so. “You’re always running out on things to help me.”

Still she continued to thread the tie and he watched her transfixed. The knot of nerves about court still buzzed, but he felt so much stronger with her here. With the tie in place, Robin stepped back a little and I inspected him from head to toe.

“You’ll do her proud.” She said softly, a small smile breaking through the nervousness he experienced.

“Thanks...” he replied, secretly enjoying her positive assessment of his appearance. “I... we best be going.”

Robin took hold of one of his hands, she could feel their slight tremble. For a split second, as her piercing gaze transfixed him, he wasn’t sure if it was the case that now made him tremor. Robin smiled at him, squeezed his hand and said simply.

“I’ll run from a lot of things for you.”

Her hand found his other, she threaded their fingers together and stepped closer. Cormoran watched as she tipped her head upwards to him. This invitation was as clear as crystal, terrifying but elating in equal measure. Those large eyes drew him in, he fell into their pools and was safe, he knew that. It was time, at last. Cormoran leant forward and met her waiting lips and in that moment of electricity, his conviction for so many things was reborn.


End file.
